


Return To Sender

by tsukinofaerii



Series: No Soldier Unwounded [2]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Epistolary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail's last four letters to Stevie were returned unopened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Sender

**Author's Note:**

> Art versions of the letters can be found [at my Dreamwidth](http://tsukinofaerii.dreamwidth.org/256459.html?style=light).

Stevie,

There's a pretty little house I've been spying. Old lady that owns it says she and her friend would be happy to sell it to my "sister" and her husband at a good price, once he's back from the war. It's the sweetest thing. I hope you'll like it as much as I do.

We're hearing good news back here at home. Everyone says the Krauts are on the run and our boys will be home before summer. There was some big to-do up north that's got people all excited.

But we hear bad news, too. Some man on the radio was saying that Captain America is MIA. They say you were up north, and no one's seen you since. I know that's silly, but I'd be lying if it didn't scare me, and now James still hasn't written since my last letter.

I just miss you both so much that I can't sleep at night. Please be safe.

Love,  
Gail  


* * *

  
Stevie,

My last letter was Returned. Did you finally punch some smart aleck in the mouth, and now they're drumming you out? It's all over the news that you're dead and I don't know what to believe.

Please write hurry up and write back.

Love,  
Gail  


* * *

  
Stevie,

Last letter came back too. No one'll tell me why when I ask. Classified, they say.

It's about midnight. Daddy says I should try to sleep, but every time there's a noise I'm up, thinking you're about to walk through the door. You always liked your entrances, didn't you? Got pretty good at them, too.

James came home today. He's sleeping up in the spare bedroom. Limping a little, but his leg doesn't look too bad. He'll be fine with some rest, docs say, so don't you worry about him.

They're holding your funeral right now, do you know? Some floozy's been all over the papers, and the men with the government say she's the girl you left behind. You should see her, all done up in black, posing for the cameras with her hair in curls. It's all I can do not to march up to her and scratch her pretty eyes out. And your folks are up there too, like they had a good God damn to give before you were famous as someone else.

I can't wait to see you again. We'll go laugh at her together, and James can take pictures.

Love forever, your  
Gail

P.S.  
Don't you dare be dead. You have a promise to keep. Do you hear me, Stephanie Rogers?  


* * *

  
Come home.

Gail


End file.
